


Workout Woes

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Catching Feels (and other inconvenient stuff) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Just a drabble I wanted to write, not sure where exactly, somewhere in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Lance stopped to watch Pidge workout. He found himself falling for her.





	Workout Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to put out all my oneshots that I have finished. I don't know how many of these I have but I wanted everyone to read them.

Lance couldn’t help it. He stood by and watched Pidge as she trained. Her movements were graceful, smooth. She and the Bayard were one unit. It was amazing to witness. He was surprised she hadn’t noticed him standing there. He’d been still so long that his foot was falling asleep. 

 

A good 45 minutes into the session (and Lance’s spying session), she paused a moment.

 

“Lance, I know you’re there.” He jumped, nearly toppling over.

 

“I was just passing by, I swear.” 

 

Pidge laughed. She was sweating a bit, glistening under her shirt. Lance was taken aback at the thought.  He’d never seen Pidge in this light. He shook it off. 

 

“It’s okay. Come workout with me.” She offered Lance her hand. He took it, suddenly a tiny bit shyer. 

 

“Aren’t you exhausted?” 

 

“Nah, I got one more in me. Ready?” 

 

As they were sparring Lance couldn’t stay focused. He took each blow from her kicking and punching with the same slightly lovestruck look on his face. He glanced away momentarily when he found himself blushing. 

 

“Alright your turn.” She took the pad from him and prepped herself.

 

He let out all this bizarrely aggressive frustration in every kick and punch. 

 

“Lance! You’re doing great!” She encouraged which made him punch harder. Eventually they were both breathing heavily and decided enough was enough. 

 

“Awesome work today!” She grinned at him and he returned the favor.

 

“You as well!” He had to tear his eyes away from her and mentally kicked himself. She put her hair up in a small ponytail to get it off her neck. 

 

“Alrighty I gotta take a shower before dinner. But I will see you later, yeah?”

 

“Absolutely.” He smiled at her and they parted until it was time for dinner.


End file.
